All That We Can't See
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (ONESHOT) Tony is driving home when he loses control of his car, he knows he's going to die. But a time slip happens and Tony meets someone he never has before, hell-bent on saving him.


All That We Can't See

** If anyone is lost as to what a spirit guide is, please feel free to PM me about it, I am educated a little in spirit guides and have two of my own (both are human, contrary to the popular belief that spirit guides are only animals)**

**Anyways… on with the story none the less.**

Tony DiNozzo was driving home. He had just come back from a long grueling case in which a man had murdered at least fifty people and was now dead himself. Tony was tired and just wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed and go to sleep.

He turned on his radio. The rain poured down in an uncontrollable pattern, so bad that Tony could almost not see. He squinted as he looked out his front window. The radio was blasting some country song that was really bad. Tony reached over for a split second to turn off the radio, but he then felt his tires slipping.

Tony desperately tried to turn his wheels so he could at least get into a tailspin and stop himself later, but to no prevail. He looked over to see his car about ready to crash into the hillside. He closed his eyes and braced for death.

Tony then opened his eyes moments later. His car was inches from the wall of rock, but it wasn't moving anymore, nor was the rain. His windshield wipers weren't moving either. Only he was. He looked around for a few moments before stepping out of his car and into the road.

"I bet you're wondering what just happened?" a voice behind him said.

Tony turned around to face a man of probably about Twenty Years Old, he had hair just like Tony's, his eyes were a crystal blue, he was wearing an old T-Shirt, baggy blue jeans, and converse. Tony ran back to his car and grabbed his gun, he aimed at the man.

"Hey no need for that," the man replied and held out his hand. "I'm Tommy, and you are Tony DiNozzo correct?"

"How did you…" Tony started to ask.

"I know all about you Tony," Tommy walked over to Tony's frozen in time car. "Looks like you were about to be in a pickle, oh well I mean a coffin…"

"You mean to say if I…" Tony replied.

"Hit the hillside," Tommy replied. "You'd be dead instantly, I saved you."

"How do you know what I'm going to say," Tony asked. "And who are you?"

"I told you before I'm Tommy," Tommy smiled. "And well it's because I know all about you."

"Why are you here?" Tony asked.

"To save your life of course," Tommy replied. "You are way too important to die now Tony, Team Gibbs needs you, and so does the rest of the world."

"So you stopped…" Tony replied.

"Stopped time to save you," Tommy replied walking closer to Tony. "Yes."

"Stop doing that," Tony replied. "Anyways I mean where did you come from, I mean this road is usually deserted in weather like this?"

"I came from somewhere far away," Tommy replied. "But either way that doesn't matter does it, listen Tony I hate to break up this little pow wow, but my boss says I can't stay long so if you could grab what you need out of your car in the next ten minutes that'd be great."

"Who do you work for?" Tony started to gather his gun and other things he'd need.

"Someone very important," Tommy replied. "Just as you do."

"Yeah Gibbs is pretty important," Tony laughed. "Either way I got all I needed out of my car, but what difference does it make, this is a dream and I'm still in the car, I'm going to die in mere seconds anyway."

"Au contraire," Tommy replied. "You'll see, I must go Tony, it's been amazing finally meeting you."

Tony watched Tommy walk off down the road, then disappear before his very eyes. The rain started to fall again and Tony looked behind him to see his car totaled against the rock wall. Tony's mouth dropped and he pulled out his phone and dialed.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee arrived twenty minutes later. On the guard rail sat Tony surrounded by a tow truck and police cars. Gibbs pulled up behind the crime scene tape; he and the others stepped out of his car, flashed their badges and walked over towards Tony.

"You are very lucky sir," one police man said before walking away from Tony. "No one ever survives crashes on this road, you are the first."

"Yeah…" Tony replied never looking up.

McGee and Ziva went off to talk to the police. Gibbs walked over towards Tony.

"So," Gibbs looked down at him and Tony met Gibbs' gaze. "What happened, you didn't pick up your phone and I was worried?"

"Boss," Tony replied. "You'd never believe me if I told you?"

"Try me." Gibbs smiled and extended his hand to help Tony up on his feet.

**Read and Review**

**:D OOO CREEEPY!**


End file.
